Maid To Order
by Dejavu1978
Summary: An unconventional job offer takes Abbie from homeless to slave. Her boss seems heartless and cruel and cares only about what he wants when he wants it, until she gets to know him.
1. Chapter 1

For Abbie. Happy Birthday! I know it's early, but it may take me that long to write it. Love ya, sis. :)

* * *

Chapter One

"I have to be honest with you Abbie; I don't think I can place you at this time."

Abbie's heart dropped. High hopes had filled her dreams the entire night after passing by the "Maids Needed" sign the night before. A job on the bottom of the ladder, only above trash collector, surely she could obtain work cleaning toilets and dusting shelves in someone's home or business.

"But the sign said positions needed to be filled immediately."

"Yes, but you're not qualified for those positions. I'll call you …"

"Really?" zipping her purse forcefully before slinging it over her shoulder, she spat. "How? Did you read my application Ms. Poconel, because if you did, you would have noticed that I left the phone number block blank."

"Then I suggest you fill it in." Threw gritted teeth, the lady at the employment agency fidgeted, apparently uneasy with Abbie's arguments that her eyes stared listlessly at the computer screen. "Please do so and have a nice day."

"No – no." The sidewalk outside that front door had offered her no protection from the light rain the night before, but Abbie had to be the first in line. "You can't deny me. Come on? How hard could it be to clean. I mean I know how to use a broom, a mop – a – a– a toilet brush. I really need a job."

How dare this woman? Playing with people's lives the way she did while they sat in front of her, heart palpitating to the edge of a heart attack, sweat threatening to drip down their brows while they waited for a yes or no from her lips. Who was she to possess such power? Did she realize or care that the income she could give or deny was the same as deciding whether someone lived or died?

Ms. Poconel was the judge, jury and executioner, at least in Abbie's world and she couldn't even see the face of the young, brunette, whose eyes begged for this one last chance to go her way and become her salvation.

"Please." The sorrowful, pleading tasted bitter in her mouth and stung her throat as it erupted.

"Fine." Ms. Poconel slid heavy frames off her face and rubbed the red marks they left behind, replaced them, then scornfully scanned the blond from head to toe.

Was she reconsidering? Taking a chance on her? Abbie's heart raced, she felt it through her worn blouse. A month living on the streets was more than she could take. This job would mean a warm winter, a real bed, hot showers and meals that did not have a previous owner.

"I tried to avoid this, Abbie, but I'm just going to be honest, since you obviously won't leave until you hear it. You're appearance is less than disdainful. There is dirt on your pants, a stain on your shirt and they're wrinkled beyond belief. You're hair is greasy and unwashed and honestly dear, you have an odor that trails behind even after you've left the room and that is why I cannot give you a job. This agency could not possibly send you out there wearing our logo. What would that say about us? We're a cleaning service and a dirty employee would bring doubt in our standards. Now, are you satisfied?"

"I didn't mean to offend you or your company, Ms. Poconel. I've had some problems. Truthfully, I've had more than a few problems. I'm homeless and I'm trying. I've been trying so hard to better myself. I just need a job."

"I can't. Good-bye Abbie."

Defeated, tears streaming down her face, Abbie slid down the outside wall of the agency. The world was so cruel, casting her out, her stepfather unable to wait another month for her eighteenth birthday to throw her out. He could have warned her. Told her that he only kept her after her mother's death because he didn't want his deceased wives friends to look down on him and cause their husbands to take their business elsewhere.

He probably told them she run off, or was away to college or traveling with her friends in Europe like she had planned before finding her belongings on the front stoop the night of her graduation. Boxes of items she had to leave behind, taking only a backpack of personal items, hoping a friend would take her in. Then she found out that she had no friends without her stepfather's money. So, she rambled the streets, hunting work. Her grades were good in school, good enough to gain her acceptance into college, but not good enough to win a scholarship, so that path road blocked. After a week, her hopes diminished as she was turned down time and time again. There were no jobs and ones that needed helped told her they would let her know. Now she knew they were just being nice and wanted her out of their place.

"What now?" He bag had been stolen the night before, taking the clothes she had washed for the job interview as well. And all in vain, she had nothing now. Nothing at all and it wasn't fair. It wasn't her fault her mother died and her stepfather resented her so why was she being punished for simply being alive?

The next morning she was awakened by an officer, poking at her with his baton, urging her away from the agency. She did as he asked and made her way to the back of a nearby coffee shop. Her stomach knew it was breakfast time and the trashcans would have to be her diner.

A blueberry muffin, used as an ashtray laid on a bed of used napkins, but it was still warm. Abbie pulled out the butt and the surrounding muffin until she was sure it was completely removed and popped a bite into her mouth. Still disgusting, but it no longer made her stomach churn to do it. It hurt it more to remain empty.

"What luck?" She exclaimed when she found a nearly full bottle of orange juice. It was a small, personal sized bottle, but it was the first sweet drink to pass her lips since she had left home and it tasted good, despite being nearly ruined.

Three years came and went and Abbie slept outside the agency and begged for a job from Ms. Poconel every day, but her efforts went unrewarded. Sure, she tried for other jobs, but with no results. Still, she dreamed a much different dream than she had before her graduation. No longer desiring a career, or a marriage or money, but a place of her own, warm and dry and out of danger. A run down trailer or apartment would do. Anything was better than what she had.

That winter was promising to be the worse they had seen in years and August nights left her teeth chattering. She dreaded the months to come, knowing deep in her heart that she would not survive against it. Once again Ms. Poconel turned her down and added a threat to have her arrested if she continued to sleep on the sidewalk in front of her business and it sounded like a good idea to her, so she sat in the lobby and warmed herself for a bit and listened while a man in a long black overcoat argued with the owner.

"How dare you propose such a thing to one of my employees. If I knew for a moment that you expected such evil I would have never sent anyone to you."

"the girls you've sent have all been more than willing to fulfill my clients needs and you get a huge commission. He's coming back to town this week and he will need a house keeper and cook. One girl this time should be fine."

"This is not a bordello. I doubt even the homeless girl would be desperate enough to take your job. Good day Mr. Hayman."

Curousity took over and Abbie followed the man outside wondering how awful the job he offered must be if the agency turned him away. Yet, she would be grateful. If only …

"Hey, you. What's your name?"

"Abbie."

"You the homeless girl the old bitch inside mentioned."

"I guess." She shrugged.

"Do you or do you not live on the street and sleep next to the door here?"

"Yes." Meekly she stared at her feet, embarrassed.

"You want a job, get in the car."

* * *

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews. Yall are awesome. :)

* * *

Chapter Two

Was she desperate or insane? The questions ran over and over in her head as they traveled. The bald headed man sitting across from her in the limo frightened her, drinking drink after drink, scanning her up and down repeatedly.

"Are you a thief?" He broke the silence and she wished he hadn't. She was naturally shy to begin with and three years on the street had stolen herself worth. Gazing at her feet, she shook her head.

"Are you? Because I'm telling you right now, I won't think twice about sending your ass to jail if one thing comes up missing from my client's house."

"I'm not a thief."

"So who are you, then? Hmmm … a drunk, a five dollar hooker." He chuckled. She cringed, hugging herself and trying to disappear into a small ball. "Hell, I don't care what you are. I'm running out of options. My client will arrive later this evening and he's not an easy man to make happy. Damn asshole, always has to have things his way. He wants everything and doesn't want to work for it. I mean I work harder than he does. Do you think I make the big bucks? Hell no. But the punk that flashes a big smile and makes the girls clothes fall off by looking at them … he gets it all."

Abbie tried to ignore him and started making plans to run the moment the car stopped, but it would be a while before it did, taking a long road further into the country. She was lost, where would she go and how would she get back to the city?

"Here's the thing sweetheart. You will cook and clean. Run errands and anything else his highness desires. And I do mean anything he wants you to do – you do it."

She did not fully understand what he meant by anything, but it was a maids job and she wasn't afraid of dirt. How bad could it be?

"You're on duty twenty-four – seven. You'll live at the house with him." He smirked. "Which I'm guessing won't be a problem."

"No." she whispered. It was more than she had hoped for and she didn't care how horrible her boss turned out to be. He could be as demanding as he wanted and she would be grateful for the roof over her head.

"Pays good. More than any other maid in the area would make, hell, probably more than any in the country."

They pulled into a circular paved drive and came to a stop in front of a huge home. She gasped. There had to be at least twenty bedrooms inside this fortress. One, two, three stories she counted. Possibly four. A man worked in the flower beds in the front yard and she sighed with relief that she would not have to do the yard work as well.

Inside, hard wood floors stretched as far as she could see. Expensive paintings hung on the walls and the dozens of glass and porcelain decorations intimidated her. Hayman talked on the phone while she spun in a slow circle inspecting the home. Was she really going to live there? It seemed too good to be true. She felt like a princess, Cinderella of course with no hope of being saved by Prince Charming, but that was good enough.

"Great. Two hours. His plane will land and then I'll have to deal with his spoiled rich boy ass. First things first, you need to get ready. It's going to be a long night for you girly." Again he chuckled with hidden meaning that she did not get.

Her legs complained with every step they took. The room he led her to was higher than any other in the house, but when they reached it she was in awe of the pretty blue color and couldn't wait to lie on the big bed in the center. The room spanned the entire top floor, which she guessed had once been the attic and answered the question about the fourth floor. Much smaller in length than the rest of the house, it reminded her of a small apartment.

"All this crap was left behind by the last maid. Keep it, throw it away, whatever." Hayman crossed the room and opened a set of double doors to reveal a walk in closet that already had some items hanging in it. "These are your uniforms." He plucked out a spandex looking dress. "Hope this is your size, because I don't have time to buy more today. Wear the red one. He likes red. Bathrooms over there in case you forgot what that is. And don't take all day. You need to be down stairs like yesterday."

Abbie inspected the uniform. It wasn't a uniform at all, but a tight fitting, short dress and four more just like it, only different colors hung in the closet. They would be difficult to clean in and she feared she would show more than she cared to.

"You're on birth control, I hope."

"That's none of your business." She snapped, feeling like a zoo attraction suddenly.

"It is my business. I don't need no illegitimate kid to deal with right now and trust me; Cena sure won't be interested in taking responsibility for any baby."

"I'm not going to sleep with my boss." She defended meekly. "I …"

"Well, you better. It's part of your job description. Whatever he wants. Hurry up and get down stairs."

Abbie stood frozen staring at the empty space. She had to sleep with him? The maid was only a cover. What she had truly become was a live-in escort and she couldn't do it. Could she?

* * *

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the favorites and reviews guys. So glad you are enjoying my story. Keep them coming.

* * *

Chapter Three

The hot water felt good running over her body, but her head hurt. The price of comfort was too high, but should she really be debating her moral standards when she had eaten out of trash cans and peoples abandoned plates in the café garden for three years?

What would this Cena guy expect? How would she give him what he expected when she, herself, had only shared a quick peck with her lab partner after winning the science fair?

She weighed the options. Sleeping on the floor and possibly dying in the winter snow, or giving in to the desires of a man she'd never met and giving him something she wasn't ready to let go of. She began to hate her stepfather. She had tried to understand his reasons before and had even forgiven him. She did after all look identical to her mother. But now, she despised his cold heart.

The room she was offered was a persuasion in its own way. Plush white carpet and powder blue walls made her feel calm and safe. The flowered bedspread was thick and she could imagine how soft and warm it would be to sleep beneath it. Inside the walk in closet, the former maid left behind some shirts and worn out jeans, not much and possibly something she no longer wanted, but they were Abbie's size which was the first clue that her boss preferred a certain body type.

Behind the bed, she found the wall did not completely cross the room and behind the small open space she found a small kitchenette made up of a few cabinets, a counter and sink. There was a small fridge and a microwave and she loved that she would one day cook for herself on the electric skillet.

Opening the bathroom drawers she found a bag. When she opened it, she found it filled with make-up and believed it had not been left on purpose, but knew the owner would not return for it, so she applied it lightly and smiled when she seen her former self in the mirror. It felt good to be clean, her hair pulled in a tight pony tail, her long blond hair cascading down her back and she thought she looked great in the dress even though it did not fit as tightly as it was designed. She'd lost weight without realizing and thought herself horribly thin, but if she stayed, that too would change.

She realized she had no choice and that former devotions could no longer matter. It wasn't the perfect life, but an improvement. The step up she needed. Hayman had said the pay was generous, so she would save, buy a car and save a little more. Once she had enough to get her own place she would look for a new job and leave this new, luxury wrapped hell behind. She now knew what her mother had meant when she had told her that sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do to survive. Still, Abbie knew she never referred to anything like this.

"Downstairs gutter girl." Hayman screeched through the box on the desk. She sighed. Her mind was made up and it was time to meet the boss.

Twenty minutes later, John arrived. She had expected a homely looking man, but she had been very mistaken. John wore his blond hair cropped short and had amazing broad shoulders. His arms toned and ripped unlike any she had ever seen in person. His chin perfectly chiseled and he was tall as well. He appeared to be the perfect package. Rich, good looking, yet he didn't smile. His eyebrows bent in fury and his lips pierced tight together, he dropped his bags and stormed past her without acknowledging her presence.

"I told you I didn't need you to be here, Craig." He snapped at Hayman.

"And who else would have this place ready when you arrived? You haven't been home in over a year John."

"Well, I guess that won't be a problem any longer."

"So, you got fired. There are other wrestling companies."

"No there's not. I just got fired from the best. Damn it I am the best and I won't work for less. And my father insists I work for him in that damn law firm."

"Law firm? Doing what?"

"I do have a law degree Craig. Investigating, research. You know."

"So you're not really practicing law?"

"No. Not until I prove I've gotten over my childish ways. You think the man could be proud of what I've accomplished as a wrestler, but instead he insists I was wasting my life with a child hood fantasy I didn't have the balls to grow out of."

"Well, I've taken care of everything here. I hired a new housekeeper. That should make you happy."

"I told you I didn't need one."

"Sure you don't. You're going to clean this big house by yourself. John, you can't boil water and you're too lazy to drive to town to dine out. And we both know about your other needs. Honestly, I can't get you ad deals if you're out there banging drunk bar chicks and getting DUI's."

"I'm selling this place and moving to Dad's old lake house. You know that. And I really have no interest in the rest."

"Fine." Hayman spoke through clenched teeth. "I got calls to return."

"I don't need you either."

"What? You're firing me? You have some nerve Cena."

"I'm not discussing it. I don't feel like it. I'm working for Dad and I'm not doing commercials or interviews anymore. Take her with you."

For the first time he saw Abbie standing in the doorway, holding a plate with a sub and a glass of tea that Hayman had told her to prepare for John. Partially she was relieved she wouldn't have to perform acts of sin with him and at the same time saddened by the thought of returning to the street.

"You get rid of her."

Hayman stormed past her and out the door; leaving her looking at the sub on the plate and frozen while she tried to decide what she should do. John did not address her. Instead he crossed the room and turned on the television. Plopped down in a recliner and put his arm behind his head.

"You understood what I said, right?" He patronized. Abbie perceived him as a very rude and mean man. She crossed the room and placed the food she had prepared on the end table beside him and retreated to change her clothes and pack what few things Hayman had said she could have, hoping she right in assuming they still belonged to her.

"This is good." He said before she could get out of the large living room.

"It's just a sandwich."

"It's different. Doesn't taste thrown together like most I've had here. Maybe I could use you – at least till the house sells."

"Thank you." What more could she say? A little bit of money would give her an advantage when she went back to the streets. If she was lucky, she would find a new job before he finally let her go. For now, she just tried to figure out how she could endure his sharp tongue and hateful glares.

* * *

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Not many people liked John, Abbie soon found out. Her trips to town over the next few days revealed scary details about her boss. In the small town he was portrayed as a lowest of low, always drunk, partying and sleeping around. He was said to be cold, calculating and selfish, ten times worse that his old man. Abbie kept her head down while shopping in the small market, not wanting anyone to know she was his employee. His arrival in town had sparked their gossip and she already knew they knew what his maid's duties entailed.

At his house, John barely acknowledged her presence unless he wanted something to eat. He barked his commands, sometimes making her jump while she tended to the house.

"This place needs to be perfect." He shouted from the top staircase a week later. "People are coming to see it and I need it sold immediately."

Luckily, he didn't hang around, peering over her shoulder, so she thought the job easy, but she was terrified of John. Tensing whenever he was in the room, worried that any moment would be the moment he would demand intimacy.

A month passed and he showed no interest and it surprised her that she became self conscience. She felt she wasn't pretty enough or was too thin or perhaps too big for his taste. Each day he poured over the desk in his room, stacks of files in front of him. Reading and writing, typing in his computer or talking on the phone, he seemed buried in his new career and the way he held his temple suggested it was more than he could bear.

The town's people did not see him in this state. He never had visitors that saw how hard he tried to please his father and they did not hear the heated conversations, john usually yelling causing her to slip from the room whenever it was possible. Shouting made her uncomfortable, reminding her of the days her mother and stepfather argued.

Two months passed. Potential buyers came and went. Each one carrying the ability to rip her job from her, but she politely let them in and let the realtor show them around. She believed the pool and the basement bowling alley would be more than enough to sell the place.

"And this is really John Cena's house?" A young teenager asked her dad as they toured. Abbie didn't realize why she was so excited. The people she had encountered despised John. Even his father didn't seem to have kind words for him, telling her to put his idiot son on each time she happened to answer the phone. Then a loud squeal escaped the teen's lips when John happened out of his room and ventured to the kitchen.

John flashed the first smile Abbie had seen from him. A dazzling, knee weakening grin and he embraced the girl and posed for pictures.

"Is this your wife?" Abbie lost her breath. "Oh she's so pretty! Just what I thought she would look like."

"Yup. She's amazing." John stepped away and put his arms around Abbie's shoulders and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. She could only smile, hoping to conceal how uncomfortable and confused she was.

"I'm sorry I put you on the spot like that, Abbie." He said when they headed to look at the upstairs. "I'm not in the mood to explain to another underage girl why I can't be involved with them."

"I understand." But she didn't, but she was happy to know that he did know her name. He hadn't used it up until that moment, nor had he spoken kindly.

The teenager returned holding a picture frame, one of John in a ring, shirtless and holding a large, golden belt above his head.

"When are you coming back to wrestling? I miss you so much." The girl gushed.

John took the picture and sighed and Abbie felt sorry for him. He missed his old life.

"Oh daddy, we have to buy this house."

And they did, the spoiled little rich girl getting exactly what she wanted and Abbie had no choice but to pack the house the very next week along with her own things.

When she had packed everything she could place in boxes and the moving company had arrived and begun loading them, she took two bags of her own and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" John appeared frantic when she walked out the front door and past where he was sitting in a lawn chair watching the movers. "You're not quitting?"

"Um – you said I could work for you until the house was sold." She reminded him and started down the long driveway.

"I changed my mind. I'm going to need someone at the lake house. Please. I'm begging you."

Another surprise, but Abbie couldn't turn it down. It was a job and she still needed it.

"Thank you. Please, I need help deciding what furniture I should take to the lake house. Will you pick some things? The rest is staying.

"I don't know what the other house looks like. I wouldn't know what to choose." Abbie shrugged. She had always been quiet around John and even now she spoke in a whisper.

"Then I guess I better take you."

A rare good mood.

The lake house was much smaller than the house he had sold. Only three bedrooms but it had a breathtaking view of the lake, crystal clear and greenish blue with the sun glistening off of it.

The interior was open, the living room and kitchen was only separated by a long center island where the stove was positioned. A staircase on the fall wall led to the master bedroom which had a railing instead of a wall so you could watch what happened in the room below.

Three more rooms were on the main level, each with its own balcony, but only one had a walk in closet and its own bathroom.

"This is your room." John said about the one with the bathroom. She nodded and inspected it more closely. Much smaller than the last and the walls were white and it had hardwood floors, but it was nice.

Once inside, she felt his hands on her waist. Her heart began to beat wildly. His lips caressed her neck and she swallowed hard. It was happening just when she thought she had escaped without participating in his bed.

* * *

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"John – oh."

Abbie was shaking by the time John's father walked into the room.

"I see your help still caters to your every need." He said sarcastically.

John pulled himself away from Abbie and angrily faced his father.

"She's my girlfriend. If you took any interest in my life you might know that."

Girlfriend? Again he had told a lie involving her, but why? If he was so ashamed of what he expected from his maids, why did he still do it?

John was definitely a man who took what he wanted; never pausing to see if the other party was in agreement. His father did not stay long and John returned to his former thoughts, laying her down on the cold, bare floors and forcing her lips to part. His hands slipped beneath her shirt and she tensed, unsure how to respond to his touch. She had never been in that position before and she didn't want to be with John. She wasn't attracted to him even though he was an attractive man. His sour personality was hard to get past and his current actions were not helping her perception of him.

"John." Shoving him away with as much strength as she could manage, causing her arm to ache, damaging it to counter his power, she got to her knees and moved as far from him as she could. "I can't continue to work for you. Not if this is part of my job."

He laughed at her.

"And where will you go? Didn't Hayman find you on the street?"

"That's not your business." She had saved and knew she had a good chance to be alright until she found her next job.

"Sure. Of course no one around here will hire you, not the ones who know you worked for me and the ones who don't, will turn you away once they find out. You could always go back to the city, but the money you saved won't be enough to rent a place to live and jobs are even harder to find. Are you ready to sleep on the streets again, Abbie?"

She walked out, paying no attention to his remarks, hoping to prove him wrong. But a day on the streets of the town collaborated his remarks. No one would take a chance on her. By the end of the day she was begging, explaining that she had never slept with John and that they were wrong to assume she was more than his maid, but most exchanged knowing glances and sent her on her way. She had given up and begun walking towards the city, hoping to find a bus stop or flag down a passing cab by some small chance. She stopped at a nightclub on the outer banks and went inside hoping to get something to eat. The bouncer at the door would not allow her in so she told him she was looking for work, taking one last shot in the small town. He showed her up a flight of stairs and into the owner's office then left.

"You want a job?"

"Yes."

"I need a new waitress." He leaned against his desk and stared at her. "You work for John Cena don't you?"

"I did." She couldn't lie. He obviously knew the truth anyway. "Thanks for your time." She turned for the door.

"I don't care what you did at your last job." He laughed. "Hell, this is probably the only job in this town where it won't matter."

She smiled, happy that someone could overlook the rumors.

"So, I got the job?"

"Sure. Sure. You can start tonight if you like."

"Ya that would be great." She didn't know how to waitress, but how hard could it be? She had waited on John hand and foot.

"Just one thing first." He said lighting a cigarette and smirking. "Take of f your clothes."

"Excuse me?"

"This is a topless bar sweetheart. The girls here only wear panties. Before I give you the job, I want to know you're not hiding any ugly scars or anything."

She should have known there was a catch. She weighed the options. Waitressing nearly naked or being John's personal prostitute? When she put it that way in her mind walking around unclothed didn't seem so bad.

She slowly took off her clothes and waited for her new boss's approval which came quick. He didn't seem to have much interest except to see if his customers would approve. After that he showed her downstairs where she would work. It was already full of patrons and a girl about her age quickly gave her a crash course in waitressing then ran off to flirt and serve a table that seemed to know her well.

It wasn't hard work and soon Abbie was able to forget that she wore only her panties. The customers tipped big and were nice. A few tried to touch her bottom or stroked her side, but after a sweet reprimand they would leave her be.

"Really? This is better than working for me?" Her shift was nearly over when the familiar voice addressed her from a dark corner. Abbie set down his drink and headed away without pleasantries. He grabbed her arm and forced her to wait. She suddenly felt self conscience knowing he was trying to memorize her body.

At four in the morning, the bar was nearly empty. Only a few nearly passed out drunks remained.

"I knew you would end up here, but I didn't think you would actually take a job." John told her.

"Hey new girl, you're off." Her new boss yelled from across the room.

"Join me." John kicked out the chair beside him and motioned for the last remaining waitress to bring him two more beers. Abbie reluctantly sat down mostly because her feet her and partly because she was curious about what he would say next. If he patronized her it would fuel her to work harder to prove him wrong.

"You look so good."

Abbie rolled her eyes and took a sip of the beer. It was the first time she had ever tasted it and wasn't sure if she liked it.

"What do you want, John?"

"I just came in for a beer."

"He's been here all night." The young waitress told her when she brought another round.

"Don't you have work to do? I know you haven't unpacked anything."

"I'll get to it." He told her. "No matter what anyone says, I can take care of myself."

* * *

Thanks so much for all the reviews everyone! Can't wait to read more.

Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Every night John visited the bar, sitting in the far corner, sometimes bringing a laptop and working out of his briefcase and sometimes just watching Abbie. It irritated her and she started calling him her stalker. Soon, he faded into the background and became a regular just like the rest of the men who visited often.

Tips were great, but she didn't make what she did working with John and the small room she rented in the basement was nothing more than an old storage closet, but it housed a cot and a small dresser sufficiently.

Winter arrived once again and she was soon reminded of her nights on the streets. The small room received no heat and she wasn't allowed in the main part of the building unless she was working her shift. She had one thin blanket and bundled herself in layers of clothing, but still her teeth chattered. Cold sandwiches did not help to warm her and she was sick of drinking water. She was sick of everything, but no one else besides John would rent a house or a room to her.

One day it snowed and didn't stop for nearly a week. Very few guests made it to the bar and those walked from nearby homes. So, she was forced to walk into town to try and get enough food to last her a week and planned to eat a hot meal at the restaurant once she got there. Her feet became soaked through her shoes quickly and her feet grew so numb they hurt. Her face burned from the cold and no matter how fast she walked she could not feel warmth.

It seemed to take twice as long to get to town, but the scenery was beautiful. She had never seen snow lying on the ground still pure, white and untouched. In the city the snow always looked mutilated and black.

She hated the stares and whispers she got when she sat down in the only restaurant and ordered a cheeseburger, but she ignored them. They didn't know her story, nor did the women know that their men basically paid for her meal with the tips they gave her every night. Still, she would have loved to give up the generous tips for a normal respectable job.

"Hey." Of course, there was John, walking in shortly after she had placed her order and sitting down without invitation. She made a note to move out of town as soon as the snow melted.

"John, what did you do?" The large bandage wrapped around his hand and forearm brought alarm. She jumped from her chair and went to his side.

"Oh, I just burned it trying to cook a frozen pizza."

"What? How?"

"Apparently, it's a bad idea to add a pound of hamburger and then put it on the rack with no pan." He chuckled, but she could tell he was in pain.

"Geeze, John. You take all those punches and barely get a bruise, but you can't take care of yourself without nearly burning yourself to a crisp."

He laughed.

"I thought that would make you happy." She didn't know she cared about him at all until that moment. She tucked her hair behind her head and unwrapped the bandage.

"This is really bad. You need a doctor."

"Let's eat first. I'm starving. Haven't had anything but popcorn all week. This is the first day anything in town has been open.

"Guess you better eat then." She smiled. Something about seeing John vulnerable softened her heart where he was concerned. He could be so nice; he just didn't show it often.

"I figured you would have showed up at the bar no matter what the weather was like." She spoke softly. John was the only person she really spoke to. He drove her crazy and she was mad at him, but he was still the only person she felt comfortable speaking around.

"Snow buried my car. The lake froze and I couldn't take the boat." He shrugged.

"Why do you come every night? You barely left the house before."

"For the company, I guess. Hate living alone."

"I don't believe you. You weren't much company when I worked for you."

"I know, but it was nice to have someone there. I liked the sounds of someone doing something in the house."

"Maybe you should hire someone else."

"Hayman always found those girls. Don't know how; guess there was a time when girls would fight for a chance to be with me. But not you." He chuckled.

"Maybe it's because I had no idea who you were until I came to work for you. You're not famous to me."

"Will you go out with me?"

Now it was Abbie's turn to laugh.

"No." she said and began to eat her food that had just been brought.

"Still hooking up I see." The owner of the restaurant smarted off. The woman was known for her sharp tongue. She told the truth as she saw it and didn't care if it hurt your feelings or not. "I heard the man pays good for it, but it can't be that great since you took a job at the slut bar."

"Maam, I don't want to be disrespectful, but you have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't I? You've lived here all your life. People who have visited you, they've seen. They talk. Then there's what you have said on your drunken rampages. I think I know what I'm talking about."

"I'm not the same person I was then, Mrs. Tabert. I'm trying to change my life. I really like this girl."

"Until you find a different type of girl that will never happen."

"I think I've heard enough." Abbie took her burger in her hand, laid some money on the table.

"Going to run again." Mrs. Tabert mocked.

"I never ran." Abbie screamed at her. All the years of anger she had suppressed inside unleashed on the old lady. She was tired and sick of people judging her and whispering about her, thinking her a horrible person. "I hate this town! So if I leave trust me it will be to get away from you and live a better life. Not because I'm running from anything." She had the attention of the entire room, nearly crowded with townspeople ready to get out after a week of being snowed in.

"Did any of you ever think to ask how I ended up working for that bar? For John? Who I have never slept with, not that it would be your business if I had. No. Not one of you. You think I'm a run away? I was thrown out. My mother died and then my stepfather threw me out. My friends turned on me and I ended up living on the streets for three years. So, if I have to walk around naked for tips just so I don't have to eat out of the trash can and sleep in the cold then that's what I have to do!"

Mrs. Tabert had nothing to say, but Abbie had plenty more.

"You're partcially to blame you know." Abbie accused pointing at the old woman. "I came in here looking for a job. You had a sign in the window needing a waitress and you wouldn't hire me. I wanted a respectable job, but no one would give me a chance. I have to live, don't I? Don't I! So don't judge me."

Abbie began to cry and ran out of the building, no longer feeling hungry.

* * *

Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks so much for your reviews. You guys are amazing.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Abbie got herself together. She could not head back to her small room in the bar without some kind of food. It was too cold and too far to walk. A wasted trip could not be afforded. On the way back to the bar, she passed a car sitting in someone's front yard and she knocked on the door and asked about purchasing it. It cost her fifteen hundred dollars, nearly half of what she had saved and she had to make a trip to the bank to get cash since the man refused to take a check from her. But it was worth it and she would not have walk for hours in the cold and soon she would be able to go anywhere she wanted.

Leaving town was the best idea she'd had in awhile. Even if she didn't have money to live on when she got where she was going, she made plans to use what she had left for gas and was going to drive until her money ran out. She didn't care if she had to sleep in the old Chevelle. She needed a new start in a place where no one assumed they knew her.

She had never driven on snow covered roads before, but the first half of the trip was easy and the road seemed clear, but she would be mistaken. Black ice, unseen to the eye even in the light of day, took control of her vehicle and slammed it into a large snow bank. It staled and she could not get it going again. The snow trapped her inside her vehicle as well, so she was unable to continue on foot.

"Great." She accepted her situation, made herself a sandwich and settled back in the seat to wait patiently for someone to pass by and help. Nightfall came before help and so did another round of snow. Although she was cold she resisted the urge to check and see if the heat worked. Sleep was her only escape from the cold.

That night the town was hit by a strong blizzard. Everyone was sure the worst was over and no one, including the ones who had lived in the town fifty years or more, had ever seen a storm of its strength. Abbie slept through it. Her body to cold to function, making her tired and unable to hold her eyes open for than a few minutes. Once, twice, she stared up at the snow covered windshield, but the third time she thought she was being carried; her body bounced slightly sending her again into slumber.

"There she is. I was wondering if you were going to open your eyes."

Abbie's eyes fluttered open. She was warm. Too warm. She looked around and found she was covered with several thick blankets and a man she had never seen before sat beside her.

"Who are you?"

"This is Randy." John entered the room with a steaming hot coffee mug and sat beside her on the sofa. "He was heading into town when he found you. Drink this, it will help."

Abbie was starving, but her throat was tight, making even the soup hard to get down, but the more she drank, the better she felt.

"Lucky the highway got bad and I was so close to Johns." Randy laughed. "I don't think anyone would have found you by morning."

"We're snowed in." John explained. "We're in the middle of a pretty bad storm."

"I'm stuck here." Abbie sat straight up and took in the familiar sight of John's lake house. He still hadn't unpacked.

"I'm sorry. I knew you would not be happy about that." He grinned. "But I'm glad you're here. Now I don't have to worry about you."

"Why would you worry?" she snapped, not willing to give him a break. She stormed away as fast as her body would allow and slammed the door to the bedroom that would have been hers if she had not quit. She wanted to blame John for the entire situation, even though there was no way he could be responsible for her running off the road into that snow bank. Yet, she blamed him for it all. The awful job, the storm, her being stuck in his home with him and one of his friends who no doubt was just like him.

She barricaded herself in the room until late that night. She didn't want to sleep. She had slept enough, but she was still hungry, so she made her way out to the kitchen after listening for a moment. The silence was welcoming. The bar was never quiet with the music playing continuously.

John's kitchen was stocked with tons of junk food. Anything that he could open and eat right out of the package or throw into microwave. She opened the freezer and saw that most the things she had bought on her last trip to the store for him was still there. She shook her head. The man was a disaster and completely lost when it came to taking care of himself.

"You're welcome."

She whirled around. Behind her Randy leaned on the bar, drinking a beer. Had he been there the entire time.

"Ok." She ignored him and went on searching for her snack.

"I mean it was big deal pulling you out of your car. Which I had to dig out of the snow with my bare hands I might add. Then I carried you to my car and all the way in here on slippery ice." He groaned and tipped his beer up until every drop was gone. Then he tossed it across the room and into the trash can. He watched her a little longer making her feel uncomfortable, then pushed himself between her and the refrigerator door and pulled more beer from inside. He turned and gave her one. "The only thing there is plenty of in John's house is beer." He was right. The entire fridge was full of it. Every rack, every drawer and on the door as well with no room to fit anything else until one was removed.

"I don't drink." She lied, settled on a bag of tortilla chips and headed back to her room.

"And I hate to drink alone." Randy handed her the bottle anyways. "I know you hate John, but I'm not him. I was just about to watch a movie and I found some nacho cheese that I just heated." He snatched the bag of chips from her hand. "And I'm not about to let you leave the room with the only bag of chips."

Cheese to go with the chips did sound good and it was something she hadn't had in a while.

"We got it made. Can't go anywhere which means we don't have to go to work tomorrow. The power is down in the entire town, but we have a generator and lots of junk food, so we have an excuse to pig out and do nothing." He chuckled.

Randy seemed harmless, but Abbie would not let her guard down, sitting on the opposite side of the couch. After awhile she relaxed, kicked her feet up on the coffee table and watched the movie. She deserved it, she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Abbie drank with Randy and soon the movie was over and they began to play John's playstation. The alcohol helped her forget and relax. Randy seemed like someone who could become a good friend and she desperately wanted one. Randy did not judge her and he did not come onto her. It was refreshing and she let her guard down. Perhaps it was the alcohol and not just Randy's sweet disposition, but she didn't care what brought on her good mood. Relaxing and just having fun was wonderful. She had forgotten that it was okay to have fun and she refused to let herself feel guilty.

"John has a big thing for you." Randy had to ruin the night by bringing up John.

"No. He has a big thing for sex and I – don't"

"And here I thought you weren't stuck on yourself. Figures. Most girls in your line of work are."

"My line of work?"

"Don't take it as criticism."

"And what the hell am I supposed to take it as?"

"Look, I'm just saying that you have a lot of confidence. You have to have to do what you do for a living. Trust me I know. Don't you watch wrestling? I mean what I wear on national television is basically underwear." He chuckled. "I get that you think men are only after one thing from you. I know how that is, but you're letting the pigs blind you so badly, you can't see someone sincere."

"I'm basing my beliefs about John on his actions. Not anyone else's."

"Yes, you are and you're judging him on his past. That's worse."

"Are you trying to piss me off or something?"

"Nope. Just having a conversation."

"Well, there are a million things to talk about besides John and how I feel about him."

"How do you feel about him?"

"I—I think – I honestly don't know. He was my boss. The job with him got me off the streets."

"You were a prostitute?" His mouth dropped in shock.

"I slept on the street, Randy." She corrected.

"Whew. For a minute, I thought my buddy was losing his mind."

"He never had one to lose."

"She's right. I don't." John sat down on the couch beside her wearing a big smile and there was no way she could stop herself from laughing at his agreement to her statement.

"Bout time you woke up. Abbie, just blew apart your high score man."

"Guess I'll have to fix that." John took Randy's remote and played Pac-man against Abbie. John was different when he was having fun. Something she had rarely seen him do since she had met him.

After awhile, they grew tired of the game and they were all drunk beyond their limits. Laughing, singing along to the music that John had turned on. Abbie took turns dancing with both Randy and John. They would spin her from one to the other and she became dizzy, but even that was fun and made her giggle.

"I got something that you two will really like." Randy said and went to the guest room. John took the moment to pull Abbie into his arms and dance slowly. He looked deep into her eyes.

"You asked me earlier why I travel to the bar every night."

"And you never answered."

"Abbie, girls get—hurt at that place. Raped, beaten, you name it. And the cops don't know who does it. Honestly I don't think they even try to find out who. They think the girls deserve it."

"No one deserves that."

"No. They don't. You don't. That's why I have to be there. I follow you when you walk as often as I can because I couldn't stand it if something happened to you."

"I don't need you to do that."  
"But I drove you out. I'm the one pushed you to take that job."

"I'm a big girl, John."

"I'm sorry I made a move on you that day Abbie. I just wish you could believe that I did that because I felt something and I really thought you felt the same way. It wasn't because you worked for me and I expected that. That was always Craig Hayman's idea. Not mine."

"And you never slept with any of your maids?" she raised her eyebrows, questioning him and she knew the answer when he shifted his eyes even though he did not answer.

"Here it is." Randy returned, big smile on his face and something white in his hand. It looked like paper, but it was rolled. On further inspection, she saw it was a joint.

"Man, haven't you been suspended enough for smoking that crap."

"What are you worried about Cena, you don't have to worry about a pop wellness test. Live for once."

Abbie sat back and watched the two pass the small stick around. She didn't like the smell and she decided to pass on it. She was scared to try it even though part of her wanted to know what it felt like. It wasn't the first time she had been in the room when someone smoked, but she had never had the guts to try it herself. Or maybe it was good judgment. Either way she didn't think the stuff really hurt anyone. The people she knew who had done it seemed more relaxed if anything. But then there were all the reports on the news about how people had killed others while on it and that was what scared her. What if she wasn't one of the people it relaxed?

"Come here." John, as I knowing she was thinking deeply about the drug sat close to her, filled his mouth with smoke then put his lips close to hers. She opened her mouth and let him blow the stuff into her mouth. He did this a few times before returning to his normal inhales and passing it back to Randy.

The next time he did it he brought his lips closer and touched hers and she couldn't pull away. Instead, she pressed her lips to his and they shared a long passionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"John's passed out." Abbie laughed. Only a few seconds after their kiss, John said a few incoherent words then closed his eyes and fell asleep on her shoulder.

"I probably should have told you that this shit puts him out."

"And why would you want him asleep?"

"Didn't say I did." Randy sat down on her other side and patted her knee. "But now I can be honest."

"About what?"

"If John wasn't my friend, I would be hitting on you right now."

"The fact that you just said that makes me want to say …" Feeling different than she had ever felt in her life, braver, sexier, she traced his face with her fingers and giggled. His eyes remained on her, his lips slightly ajar as she moved her lips closer and closer to his. "Good night."

Abbie turned on her heel and headed to her former bedroom and shut the door behind her.

The next morning she felt sluggish and her mouth felt like she had a mouth full of cotton balls. Her head didn't throb as she expected when she forced herself out of bed, but empty instead. She made her way to the kitchen. Tiptoeing when she found Randy sleeping on the couch, his muscular arms behind his neck and his eyes closed.

Apparently Randy had been faking because his eyes popped open the moment she opened the fridge.

"You cooking breakfast?"

"Why would I be cooking?"

"You're a woman."

"You're a pig, Randy."

"And you place too much stock in what other people think of you."

"I don't care what people think of me."

"Sure you do. That's why you're working at that bar, sleeping in a storage closet instead of working for John."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I? You do care what people think about you. And in your head, walking around naked is slightly better than people thinking you're one of John's bed maids."

"Bed maids? Did you just make that up?" Abbie said before taking a big swig of orange juice from the carton.

"That's what I've always called John's girls. But hey, he used to party all the time too. But he's never talked about any of those girls like he talks about you. It's annoying really. The only thing that comes out of his mouth."

"Can we find something else to talk about?"

"Go back to work for John, Abbie. He needs you more than he'll ever admit. Especially now." Randy took out eggs from the fridge and searched the freezer until he found bacon and sausage, then placed them in the microwave to defrost slightly before cutting the sausage into thick patties.

Abbie watched him as he cooked until John emerged from his room and sat down beside her at the bar. He had nothing to say and appeared to be incapable of smiling. A thick folder of papers was in his hand and were soon laid out on the bar and he began reading them intently.

"You can't leave the house to go to the office until this snow melts, man. What are you doing?"

"Blizzard or not, my old man still expects the work to be done just as he would if I were in the office."

After eating, without taking his eyes from his papers, John took his things to the desk in the corner of the living room and that's where he stayed all day. Abbie continuously looked up from her book in his direction. He looked stressed and she felt sorry for him.

"His father expects a lot out of him. He won't hire another maid. Look around, Abbie. He needs you."

She thought about it. Life was much easier working for John.

Over the next few days, the snow began to melt away and soon they could venture outside. Randy left; taking with him the wisdom he felt the need to educate her with constantly. She thought him the most irritating know it all she had ever met and hoped he did not visit John often because she had made the decision to go back to work for him.

She did not talk about the job duties, but assumed it was implied that she would not be available for him in every way. As time went on it was obvious that John didn't have much interest in anything but his work anyway.

* * *

Thanks so much to those who have reviewed. It means so much. Can't wait to read more of your thoughts. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Time for me to head back to work this week guys. I'll try to post if I can. Thanks for the reviews. Until next time here's a quick chapter.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Abbie could not stand to listen to the words that came out of John's father's mouth. How one person could despise someone that came from their own genes so much was unimaginable to her.

This happened a lot over a six month period and John would spend more time on his work. She wished he did not need his father's approval so badly, then he could return to the career that he loved. Often she found him staring at photos of himself in the ring. He longed for it like she longed for the family she had once had. The Christmas's and birthdays. The laughter. Her step father's actions still confused her.

The door slammed bringing her back to reality.

"I've made some lunch, if you'd like to stay …" she politely asked the elder Cena.

"You are not fit to carry my grandchild. He might as well have knocked up a disease infested cow."

Abbie's mouth dropped open and tears filled her eyes. What had she ever done to the man for him to be so hurtful to her? He did not know her nor had he ever tried. Wait. Grandchild? She wasn't pregnant.

John came out of his bedroom, where he spent all of his time except when he would leave to go to the office, and sat down at the bar. He rubbed his temples and looked as if he wanted to cry himself.

"What did your father mean just now?"

"Nothing. I –" He looked at her with far away eyes then. "I need a vacation. Are you up for Vegas?"

"Vegas?" she asked thinking he had lost his mind.

"Ya. Let's go. Now." He said, grabbing a sandwich and going back to his room.

Abbie thought about telling him no and letting him go off alone, but she was worried about his state of mind and she had always wanted to see Vegas. She even let herself have a small allowance from her savings to use in the casino. Maybe if she was lucky she could double her money and put twice as much in her savings account when she returned. Then she thought about how luxurious the hotel room would probably be. Yes, a weekend of relaxation would be wonderful and well deserved.

Shortly after they were on a plane. First class and Abbie was in heaven. She had only flown once before and it had horrified her to be cramped between two strangers in the tiny coach seat. But this was different. She could see the clouds from the window as they went by and the drinks that John ordered for them tasted like fruit punch and by the time they had landed she had drank way too many and was intoxicated.

"What do you want to do first?" She asked John happily after leaving the airport and getting lost in the bright lights of Las Vegas.

"Well, I've already reserved a room for us. How drunk are you?"

"I don't know." She tripped over her heel as she tried to place one foot in front of the other.

"So, a few more drinks then?" John laughed and took her to a bar and grill where they ate and drank until they could barely walk, or Abbie could barely walk.

She could not stop laughing and John had to help her into the cab. When he opened the door she fell against him clumsily and he had to hold her up.

"What did your father mean earlier? I'm not good enough to carry his grandchild?"

"That's just something we'll have to take care of later." He whispered and ushered her into the car.

"You're a funny guy John." She gushed in the car. "Funny, funny, funny."

"I sure hope you feel that way in the morning." He said under his breath, but she heard him.

The rest of the night was a complete blur, but she was wide awake the next morning when she sat straight up, the blanket covering her naked breast. She screamed as loud as she could, not in pain but in anger, making John jolt out of his sound sleep.

"How could you do it John!" she screamed at him. "I was drunk! You took advantage. Is this why you brought me here!"

"I didn't take advantage of you."

"Screw you, John." She began to pack her things. "Where did you put the tickets." She said tearing through his discarded clothes until she found his wallet. She flung it open and dug out the tickets. Took hers then began to dress.

"I was really hoping I would remember my first time." She complained. "I should have known you wouldn't be happy until you have wrecked my entire life."

"But – but." He stammered.

"Save it. I have nothing to say to you. You lying, manipulating pig!" she continued to scream. "I never want to see you again!"

"That's going to be a hard, Abbie. Since we got married last night."


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay guys, busy, busy week. I hope everyone had a great Halloween and thanks so much for the favorites and reviews. Can't wait to read more. :)

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"You manipulative bastard!"

The mini bar was emptied in moments. She had opened it to get a bottle of water and then the weight of John's words sunk in just as he was beginning to think she was okay with the situation.

Beer, candy, water and anything else that sat on the shelf hurled at his head. John ducked and bobbed, trying his best to avoid being hit. But Abbie held her ground, screaming at him and tossing items, keeping him from getting out of the bed and coming to stop her ambush.

When she ran out of ammo, a golden lamp became an instant stick that she swung at him like a baseball bat without taking time to pull the plug from the socket. It's bulb shattered, emitting sparks as she tried to injure her new husband.

"Abbie!" He begged as he protected his face from her weapon. "Stop." Finally he was able to grab her wrist, jerk the lamp from her hand and threw her down on the bed. She beat her small fists against him, lashing out with all the anger that was inside of her. Married in Vegas? She wanted to spit at the idea and it broke her heart that her very last dream was destroyed. A nighttime outside wedding with a man who loved her beyond belief was her last fantasy and the only one she held on to any hope of coming true.

"I hate you." She cried, gasping between her rapid breaths. The last remnants of her innocence throbbing, taken away without her consent. Fleeting moments of the night before came to her slowly, blurred and barely making sense.

They had been laughing, dancing and drinking on the dance floor of some club. Each seeming to move in slow motion as the strobe light flicked on and off swiftly. Then another picture with her arm slung around John's neck and his tightly holding her around the waist. They stared at each other with big smiles, looking into each other's eyes as they repeated quick vows said by an Elvis imposter.

The bed was the devil's pit and she faintly remembered herself beneath John's naked body, his kisses moving from her lips, to her neck. He lingered on her breasts, softly massaging her nipples with his tongue and then she remembered screaming out as his manhood pushed into her and his sweat soaked her body as rocked and thrusted until he received the pleasure he sought.

Wore out, she could no longer fight him and he easily straddled her on the bed, holding her wrists slightly above her head. She could not look at him and turned her head away. She began to cry. When would her life get better?

"You planned this all along, didn't you?"

"You're not being fair." He whispered his lips close to her ear. "I was drunk too, Abbie."

She laughed sarcastically.

"Ya and I bet it had a lot to do with your father thinking I'm carrying his grandchild."

John rubbed his hand across his brow and let out a deep breath.

"Let's go get something to eat." He offered, but Abbie would need more convincing.

"How about we find a place where we can get a quick divorce. There's probably one across the street from the chapel you dragged me to last night."

"Now wait a minute, Princess." John raised his voice and it made her jump. He had never spoken to her so forcefully before. "Before you go off pointing fingers, let's get the record straight. You dragged me to that chapel."

"You're lying."

"No. I may be a lot of things, Abbie, but a liar is not one of them. You have a lot of trust issues, girl and I'm sorry about what happened to you. It sucks and it was unfair, but you can't keep pushing everyone away."

"I don't push …"  
"yes you do and you admitted as much last night. You're scared. Okay, I get that, hell I'm scared too. You're not the only one with problems. I've been running around my whole life trying to please my old man. Do you think anything I do makes him happy?"

John placed his hands on his hips and turned to face the wall. Over and over he took in breaths, but Abbie was sure he was really trying to hide his tears. A few moments later she realized he was right. His anguish choked his words and it cut straight to her heart.

"What's wrong with me, Abbie? What is it about me that makes it impossible for people to love me? Can you at least tell me that?"

"I think I'm hungry after all." She told him and began to get dressed. Fighting with him and crying about something she could not change had left her feeling tired and weak.

John took her to a nice restaurant for breakfast. It had an all you could eat bar with just about anything she could possibly want to eat for breakfast. She had a hard time deciding what she wanted, but soon had a plate full of pancakes and fruit. She sat at a table and noticed the ring on her finger for the first time while she waited for John to join her. It was nice. Princess cut and it looked very expensive. It was set in white gold and slipped inside a wedding ring that was embellished with diamonds as well. It was the nicest thing she had ever owned and she thought John must have been serious about their marriage to have spent so much on their rings.

They ate their meal and then John traded his seat for the one beside her. He took her hand and rubbed over the ring gently.

"If you want a divorce, I'll give it to you." The words seemed like poison, hurting him as he said them. "I really thought something – magical happened between us last night. I guess I should have been smart enough to know it was the alcohol. We were both drunk, but I thought I was as sober as I could possibly be last night as I watched you sleep before I passed out myself. I thought I was lucky and that things would finally be different for me, for us."

"I only remember a little about last night, John. It wouldn't be fair to either of us to base a marriage off of those moments when we barely speak to each other at home."

"I take full responsibility for that." He sighed. "I've been shutting out the world. When I was younger I used to hook up with lots of women, but they would always leave in the morning if not sooner. And that's all my life has been. People have assumed that I was the one using those women, but in reality, they were using me."

"You chose to go to bed with them."

"I wanted a relationship. Eventually, I quit trying and I that's when Craig Hayman came up with the idea of hiring maids that would go to bed with me if I wished. That way I could be with one woman more than once. He was always scared I would end up with some kind of disease and wouldn't make the money anymore."

"John, you will find someone someday."

"I thought I already did."

* * *

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the delay guys. Busy, busy around here lately. Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

John finished his meal without saying another word or looking up from his plate. Abbie felt suddenly guilty. Marriage was not something she had expected to take lightly. The words said during a vow meant something to her even if they didn't to anyone else in this day in time. But how could she keep that promise when she vaguely remembered making it.

Then again no matter how vague the memory of their nuptials was, she did remember saying I do and promising to be by his side till death do they part. That much she remembered and she wasn't dead although she felt that way most days since she went to live on the streets. And there was John, sitting in front of her, still very much alive … and lying.

"Wait a minute …" The night before came clearer as her breakfast sat on her belly. "We didn't sleep together."She blurted out.

"Really? I wouldn't know. I just assumed." She did remember him thrusting on top of her, but as she pieced the facts together she remembered that he was unable to get an erection because of all the alcohol he had consumed. He had basically just rubbed himself against her hoping it would cooperate. She giggled.

"You do know." His face turned red and he adverted his eyes, embarrassed that she had caught him in his lie.

"How about we don't let the entire world know that shit alright." He chastised. "Tabloids would love to print something like that."

"You really care a lot about your image, John. Too much for my taste."

"That's why you won't give me a chance? Because I'm famous. Well, it will fade soon enough. I haven't wrestled in a long time."

"But you want to and you should."

"Why? Younger stars are coming up fast and soon I won't be able to keep up with them. I don't want to be some washed up old guy that won't let it go."

"At least you would be doing something you loved instead of stressing over a job you hate."

"I don't hate my job."

"Yes, you do. I've seen you every day pouring over those books."  
"I do that for my old man. If I could actually practice law, things would be different."

"Fine, then quit. Get a job with another firm or you could start your own. Your wrestling career would be enough to bring clients. Who wouldn't love to be defended by their hero?"

"I'm no hero, Abbie. I'm just an over muscled fool doing choreographed moves and reading from a teleprompter."

"I never watched wrestling, John, but you were on television. You are a hero to someone."

"But not to you." He sighed. "I have wanted to be that for you since the day we met. I want to give you the life you deserve, the life you should have had. You wouldn't tell me about your past, so I had an investigator do it."

"You what?"  
"I don't care what you think, Abbie. I wanted to know you, okay?" he stood up from the table. "But you refuse to let anyone in your life and I'm a damn idiot for thinking you would let me in. I love you. That's why I made a move on you when I moved to the lake house and that's why I married you. I take full blame for that. I took advantage because I thought it would trigger something inside of that cold heart of yours."

John left her sitting with her mouth wide open. She never thought of herself as cold hearted. She was bitter about the chain of events that had brought her into his life. And she did care. She was just scared.

Staring after him, she had a hard time taking his words for the truth. Why would he want her?

For the first time Abbie had to admit to herself that she did care for John. It was a reality that she had tried hard to execute from her mind, her heart and her soul. How bad could it be to play the role of his wife? It would basically be what she did for him as his maid and the pay would be much better because she would have access to everything he owned.

Great, she thought, now she was using him. How horrible that sounded rolling around in her mind. How could she think the things she was thinking? Like how she signed no prenupt and how she would never have to work again when he finally got tired of her. She felt sick to her stomach automatically. She was no gold digger. Was she?

Love was a curse word to her, but maybe behind the wall of fear, she felt the same for him too.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a quiet trip. Abbie wrestled with her thoughts, feeling guilty for the selfish thoughts in her mind. And she was smiling when she thought about the clothes in the local store she could finally afford to buy and how she could finally look the way she always dreamed of looking. How great would it be to get her hair and nails professionally done? Perhaps she could make friends with some of the social elite in the town and attend some of their parties. She always wondered what that would be like.

As awful as the greed was, she also felt justified because karma had been dealing her a raw deal and it was finally turning in her favor and perhaps it John's punishment to have that kind of wife.

When they arrived at the lake house, she walked inside and went straight to the balcony that over looked the water. She leaned on the banister and breathed in the fresh air. The world always looked so peaceful from that view point and it was her favorite place in the world.

John did not leave her alone for too long before he joined her. But he did not speak only sat on one of the lounge chairs and let her have her thoughts. She knew he understood that their marriage was one of convenience – for her.

Then she turned and allowed herself to gaze at him for the first time since they had left Vegas. He stared at her with such softness. Such longing and perhaps love. She smiled. She was home and she was in love. There were no more excuses she could come up with to deny it.

She crossed the balcony, bent down and pecked his lips. He stared at her, his eyes wide, but his surprise wore off quickly and he pulled her into his lap and kissed her passionately. He never asked. Maybe he didn't care to know; for fear that she would tell him she would stay just to have an easier life. Or maybe he could tell she loved him just by her smile.

From that moment on they lived one day at a time, not looking back or making plans. If something made them unhappy, the cast it out of their lives. Nothing mattered but love for nothing else brought as much joy.

The End.


End file.
